


Envy

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: For ne-gans "Seven Deadly Sins" challenge on tumblr.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Envy

Sam’s body crumples to the floor and Dean drops the Blade on top of it. He wipes his hands on his shirt; the bloodstains don’t show on the deep red fabric.

“Did you miss me, sweetheart? Put the gun down.” 

Dean’s looking at me with that _smirk_ , and he knows as well as I do that I could never shoot him. He advances, backing me up until my ass hits the edge of the table, and crowds into my space to grab the gun from my hands and set it aside. 

“Yeah,” I whisper. “I missed you.” 

He spins me around and bends me over the table, yanking my jeans down around my thighs, and I arch my back for him, putting myself shamelessly on display. He palms my ass before bringing his hand down with a sharp _crack_ , followed a split-second later by searing-hot pain that makes me squirm and moan. 

“Thought you’d like that,” he croons, and I whimper as I feel blunt pressure rubbing against my slick opening. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, not done yet, you’re gonna be black and blue and _screaming_ by the time I’m done with you.” 

_This isn’t real._

Sam doesn’t turn around. I roll my hips, groaning, and grin at Dean. He’s staring, mouth slack as he takes in the way I’m straddling his brother. 

“No,” he breathes. 

“Yes,” I laugh, and then Sam’s fingers find my clit and my head falls back on my shoulders as I repeat it, ragged and obscene: “ _Yes_. Oh, fuck, _yes_.” 

I squeeze around the smooth hot drag of Sam’s cock as he urges me closer, whispering endearments, calling me his queen, and I only vaguely register the click of the safety. I’m too close to stop. 

“Please forgive me,” Dean rasps. The shot rings out, and for a moment everything goes dark. 

_This is a dream._

Sam grunts around the gag, eyes wide and confused. I see the shock as he finally puts the pieces together: Dean’s free, Sam’s tied up in his place, and I’m leaning back against Dean’s chest, his arms wrapped around me possessively. 

“Nice work, baby,” Dean purrs. He grabs me by the hips, grinding forward so I can feel that he’s hard against my ass. 

Sam shakes his head slowly. 

“Sorry,” I say, completely unapologetic, and let him see the black in my eyes.

“You really thought you had a chance with her?” Dean gloats. “Beyond a quick fuck, I mean. She’s easy.” 

His hand slides up under my shirt and cups my breast. He pinches my nipple through the lace of my bra, rolling it roughly between his fingers, making me moan. 

“I thought about it,” I tell Sam, as Dean’s other hand slides down the front of my jeans. “Mmmm, thought about it a _lot_.” 

“Dirty little slut,” Dean says affectionately. “She asked for a threesome before we kill you, but I didn’t think you’d go for it.” 

His fingers curl into me, rough and sudden, and my knees almost buckle. 

“Gets me so wet, Sam, you have no idea,” I pant. “Want him to fuck my throat while I come all over your cock.” 

Sam makes an anguished sound, chest heaving, but he’s not closing his eyes; he’s watching me, cheeks stained pink, pupils blown. 

_This should be a nightmare._

Some part of me knows that it’s wrong. It gets harder to care, though, with every time we do this. 

I can taste the blood on Sam’s tongue. He fists a hand in my hair to tug my head back, forcing my mouth open with hungry, biting kisses, and the coppery residue of it is enough to send me spiraling out, dizzy and high. I shudder, practically blinded by the cramp of arousal that goes through the base of my stomach, my cunt throbbing and clenching and making me forget everything but pure, vicious need. 

“Bed,” Sam growls, sending buttons flying as he rips my shirt open, but we both know we’re not going to get that far. 

His hands are all over me as soon as our jeans are out of the way, wrapping my legs around his waist, lifting me with inhuman ease. He shoves me up against the nearest wall and thrusts into me. My back hits concrete as he impales me on the thick, steely length of his cock, knocking the breath from my lungs and sending a shockwave up my spine. 

“Gonna fucking _ruin_ you,” Sam snarls. 

“Please,” I whimper, and I don’t care how wrong it is, I could die happy like this, stuffed full of Sam’s cock, and - 

The lights go out. 

It’s dark for a second, and then the red emergency lights flicker to life, illuminating Sam’s black eyes and the feral grin on his face. He grinds in deep and slaps a hand over my mouth, muffling my shout.

_This can’t be how it ends._

I wake up. 

I’ve got three fingers in my cunt, the heel of my hand pressing against my clit as my hips jerk up and my thighs start to shake. I cover my mouth with my other hand, imagining that it’s _Sam’s_ palm holding back my pornographic moan, _Dean’s_ knuckles stretching me open, one of them pinning me down while the other licks me open, both of them taking turns, fucking me senseless, using me… 

I come so hard I’m paralyzed with it. My muscles spasm and my vision goes white, and my entire body shakes with the perfect sharp shivers of it. 

When it starts to fade I realize I’m sobbing. 

The bullet wound in my shoulder aches as I catch my breath and wipe away the tears. Something in my chest aches too. 

Somewhere in an alternate reality, a parallel universe, a rough draft, _whatever_ it is, there’s a version of me who gets to touch them. I don’t care how bloody it ends. I’d give _anything_ to be that other girl. 


End file.
